Alternet Dimension
by silverblaze31
Summary: An alternet dimension is in danger and Brooke the Hedgehog needs help from the very hedgehogs that destroyed her world. I suck at summaries so read it please!
1. A Heroine

Ok this is my first fanfic so dont chew me out... its kinda like the Sonic The Hedgehog Game 2006 so yep... I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or the gang. They all belong to Sega. All I do own is BrookeThe Hedgehog, Natalie and anymore characters that I make up and cant think of at the moment.

Chapter 1 "Help!" a child screamed in an almost destroyed alley. The child whimpered as she crouched down into a ball and covered her face. Surronding the girl where 3 extremely dark figures.

"Who can hear you?" one of the figures mocked. This figure stepped into the moonlight and revealed that he was Silver.

"Who can help you?" another figure snarled. This figure stood right next to Silver showing that this one was Shadow.

"Who wants to help you? You're just a kid thats here sitting in an alley all alone and almost everyone else is gone," the last figure sneered. The very last figure also stood in the light. This figure was Sonic. Sadly though Sonic was right. Even if the alley was almost completely destroyed no one could help the child because there was no life in the city. Everything was in ruins. The 3 figures all got closer to the child when all of a sudden they heard a voice above them.

"I'm here to help!" a girl cried. Sonic, Silver and Shadow looked up to see a silouet female hedgehog above them. "So why don't you big boys pick on someone your own size?" The girl mocked them.

"Well we would but who are you and why are you getting in our way?" Sonic said. Shadow and Silver couldn't take their eyes off of her.

"Fine you want to know who I am? I'm Brooke... Brooke The Hedgehog!" Brooke smiled and jumped down from the ruin she was standing on. Brooke was a green and white hedgehog wearing a green and black dress with green, black boots and green and black gloves.

"So what do you want?" Shadow asked.

"What can't a girl join a conversation?" Brooke asked. She was inching closer to the girl and no one noticed except Silver. Silver not liking Brooke getting in his way used his psychokinesis to hurl some stones at Brooke. Brooke saw the stones coming and jumped before the stones managed to hit her. The stones hit the wall and Brooke dusted herself off before saying "THAT was a close one."

"Apparently not close enough," Silver replied. Sonic nodded towards Silver and Shadow as they got the message that they would have to deal with Brooke.

"Sorry boys but I have an appointment that I really must take care of," Brooke smiled. If this went well Brooke could rescue the girl without having to fight the 3 evil hedgehogs.

"Well you're gonna have to miss it," Shadow said as he grinned evily.

"Can't sorry! Maybe we can get together sometime," Brooke smiled. "Gotta go!" Brooke faced the girl and a streak of green and white passed Shadow. Brooke and the girl where gone.

"What the-" Shadow exclaimed.

"Where did they go?!: Silver asked. The 3 hedgehogs looked around but couldn't see Brooke or the kid. They were no where to be seen however had they looked a few blocks away they would have seen Brooke and the girl in another alley.

"At least they didn't see us," Brooke said aloud. Brooke looked up and down the street when she saw no one was around she looked at the girl she just rescued. The girl uncurled from her ball and looked up at Brooke with admiration.

"Wow! Your fast!" the girl exclaimed. Fear had left her and now she brushed her brown hair away from her face.

"Thanks... what's your name?" Brooke asked.

"My name's Natalie. What was yours again?" Natalie asked after answering Brooke's question.

"I'm Brooke... Brooke The Hedgehog," Brooke replied triumply.

"Cool! Oh and why are you helping me?" Natalie asked.

"No special reason... just cause I'd like to save this city from extinction," Brooke replied smartly.

"Awesome! So... now what?" Natalie asked.

"Well I could wait here for the 3 idiots and fight with them or we could leave right now and you can be safe," Brooke said.

"Oh lets leave now," Natalie said without hesitation.

"Ok! Hold on tight!" Brooke said as she picked up Natalie and ran. Brooke ran all the way to the other side of the city when she finally arrived at an abandoned house.  
"Well lets get inside," Brooke said as she put Natalie down and started walking towards the house.

**Well im done! What do you think? I know it's kinda confusing but you'll understand as more chapters come along! Review and tell me if you have any ideas!**


	2. A New Idea

I'm back! ok so I'm pretty sure that this isnt the best but it'll get better soon! The only bad thing is that this is a kinda short chapter... ENJOY!

Chapter 2 "We're going in there?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah.. this is the safest place in town Natalie," Brooke replied as she looked over her shoulder.

"Is anyone else in here?" Natalie said as she ran to catch up with Brooke.

"Yeah Dr. Eggman's here," Brooke said as she knocked on the door.

"REALLY?!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Yeah... hes the one who was able to get me to run so fast," Brooke said as she opened the door to the house. They went inside and headed towards the kitchen.

"He got you to run so fast?" Natalie asked, "How?"

"Well my shoes look like ordinary sneakers but they're really not. My sneakers have some chemicals or something on them and now I can go as fast as Sonic himself!" Brooke said happily. Brooke got into the kitchen and stopped in front of the dish washer. She opened it and pushed Natalie gently inside. After looking around to make no one was around Brooke hopped in and closed the dish washer behind her. Brooke and Natalie you see had just entered a slide that takes them to the "basement" of the house which is the safest place in the whole area. As soon as Brooke got to the bottom she saw Natalie looking around in awe.

"Wow! You actually live here?!" Natalie wondered aloud.

"Yeah and so do you now," Brooke chuckled as she headed down the hallway.

"ME?!" Natalie asked happily. Brooke nodded her head and looked for Dr. Eggman who was no where to be seen. Natalie was about to follow Brooke when all of a sudden Dr. Eggman had arrived behind Brooke.

"Dr.Eggman!" Brooke exclaimed as she ran towards the doctor.

"Well I see you got the poor child out of danger," the Doctor chuckled. Natalie smiled and so did Brooke.

"Of course! I wasn't gonna let those awful hedgehogs harm Natalie," Brooke exclaimed.

"Of course not.. we need more people around. This place is like a ghost town," Dr. Eggman said happily.

"Hey Dr. Eggman? I have a question for you: Natalie said to the doctor.

"Ask away child, ask away!" Dr. Eggman said amused.

"Ok one how can Brooke go as fast as Sonic and two can she beat them?" Natalie asked somewhat afraid of what the answer might be. Brooke's happiness left her as she scrowled and went away.

"Well my dear Brooke can go as fast as Sonic because of her shoes... I created them especially for her so that she might be able to out run Sonic someday. As for if she's able to beat them no she can't. With Shadow and Silver's powers and Sonic's control over the Chaos Emeralds Brooke doesn't stand a chance all," the doctor sighed. The last part was the hardest for Natalie who stood with tears in her eyes.

"Ok what if Brooke had help? Could she defeat them? And where is Brooke anyway? Did I make her mad?" Natalie asked sadly and with little hope.

"Perhaps if Brooke had help from some hedgehogs with the exact same powers she could defeat the hedgehogs... oh and Brooke is in the training facility. Everytime Brooke hears those hedgehogs she goes and trains herself to be better so that she can hurt them. Brooke trains hard every day to try and save people like you," the doctor said somewhat sadly.

"Oh why don't you go find someone who can help Brooke?" Natalie asked. This was becoming depressing enough but Natalie needed to know. Brooke was Natalie's heroine and Natalie wanted to help her.

"There is no one who can help Brooke Natalie... there's no one left in the whole city... only the Chaos Emeralds could help us now but we only have a red one that Brooke stole 3 days ago," Dr. Eggman sighed as he told Natalie all that was happening.

"Actually you also have the dark blue Chaos Emerald too," Natalie said as she pulled out the emerald from her pocket. "That's why they were trying to hurt me... cause I had this."

"YOU HAVE A CHAOS EMERALD?!" the doctor exclaimed. It went silent and all of a sudden Dr. Eggman started dancing around the hallway all happy and such.

"Yeah I do! Maybe this could help Brooke defeat Sonic, Silver and Shadow?" Natalie asked suddenly happy on the sudden turn of evens.

"Well not with just two since the 3 hedgehogs have the other 5..." Eggman said sadly.

"Well maybe you could send her to a different dimension in where there's a Sonic but hes not evil?" Natalie inquired. Eggman had something to say but then he stopped and started to think about what Natalie just said. Natalie watched Eggman and then after a few minutes Eggman suddenly got happy all over again and he started dancing once more.

"Let's go get Brooke and see if she's willing to do this!" Eggman giggled as he dragged Natalie towards the training facility. They had just barely arrived when Natalie saw Brooke in a chamber. Brooke was fighting robots after robots and running after a holographic Sonic, Silver, and Shadow.

"Let's get her out of there first so she can hear the idea. That place looks dangerous!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Agreed," Eggman said as he turned the computer off which ended the stimulation. Brooke looked fazed but came to her senses when she saw that Eggman was the one who turned off the system.

"Brooke come out! We have an idea on how you can defeat the idiots!" Natalie exclaimed happily. Brooke chuckled and she left the chamber happy about the progress she had done in there.

"So what's your idea?" Brooke asked as she got a water bottle and stood in front of Natalie and Eggman.

"This idea to save the world was all Natalie's doing so she should tell you the plan," Eggman said as he left the room.

"Well I had the idea to get you to have some help from people from an alternet dimension!" Natalie said triumphly. Brooke stood flabbergasted and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Natalie... we'd need a space time rift to do this... and we can't do that until we have at least two Chaos Emeralds," Brooke said slowly breaking it down for Natalie to understand.

"I know! You already have a red emerald and now you have a dark blue Chaos Emerald!" Natalie exclaimed.

"And how do we have this dark blue Chaos Emerald?" Brooke said aloud.

"Well the reason why Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were chasing me was because I stole one of their Chaos Emeralds," Natalie said shyly. Brooke's mouth was hanging open and Eggman had returned holding the red Chaos Emerald Brooke had stolen 3 days ago.

"Now this has to be done and thought out carefully," Eggman said. As Eggman rambled on he gave Brooke a watch to take with her so that they could communicate.

"Come on Natalie take your Chaos Emerald and raise it up when i take up mine kay? Then we have to say 'Chaos Control' at the same time k?" Brooke explained.

"OK!" Natalie giggled. They both got up and mirrored each others movements. As soon as they finished a warp hole appeared which Brooke stared at with amazment.

"Wow... it worked!" Brooke laughed happily. Natalie was so happy and she looked at the warp hole with some awe.

"Ok Brooke things over there aren't the same as things over here got it? Even though you're highly trained don't over react to anything. If you have any questions talk to us on your watch. Got all that? A little warning though the Hedgehogs you need help frommight not wanna help so don't get mad with them. Win their trust first and then drop the bomb," Eggman said as he reviewed over what Brooke needed to do.

"I got it Dr. Eggman! Don't worry about it! I'm gonna get help!" Brooke exclaimed with a smile. Brooke jumped through the warp hole. As soon as she jumped through Brooke landed with a soft thud onto a small hill. Brooke slowly looked up since she was afraid to see what would the alternet dimension look like. "WHOA," Brooke said as she looked at the scene before her.

I know a cliff hanger right? Sorry to leave you hanging but I feel more suspence is needed! Please Review!! 


	3. The First Hedgehog Found

**Okay so I got a brand new idea for my story... I've had Writers Block for a while now so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

Brooke looked around the area. The buildings looked weird to her for the simple reason that they weren't ruins or half destroyed. It looked like a palace to her. "Well I've got to go find Sonic, Silver and Shadow... so who do I find first?" Brooke thought. Brooke started running through what looked like a city. Brooke had been running around the area when she finally found a small gathering of men in a blue uniforms. Brooke decided to question Dr. Eggman about these strange people. "Dr. Eggman? I have a question for you," Brooke whispered as she kept an eye on the people.

"Oh Brooke! There you are. I see you there safely so what's your question?" Dr. Eggman asked. He was mainly happy about the fact that Brooke had indeed arrived to the weird dimension.

"Okay... I see 4 people in a group wearing some sort of blue uniform. Who are they, what do they do and are they friends or enemies?" Brooke asked. Not wanting to be spotted Brooke jumped on top of a building directly above the small group of people.

"Let's see... what you see are a group of police officers. The Police capture villians and lock them up in jail. These people are friends and they will help anyone in danger," Dr. Eggman replied.

"OH! Ok I'll just talk to you when I need to know something about someone ok?" Brooke asked as she watched the police officers with increased interest.

"Alright we'll be waiting here for your next call," Dr. Eggman smiled. In the backround Natalie was shouting hello to Brooke and Eggman turned off the camera. Brooke smiled and faced the police officers. All of a sudden 5 giant robots appeared surronding the police officers. A man appeared in front of them and was also in a huge robotic suit. The police officers were not scared yet they weren't running away from the robots.

"Well I'm surprised that you haven't called any backup for yourself," the man sneered. He was dressed in a tight red suit and was extremely fat.

"As the Soleanna Officers we believe in fighting for peace... NOT disturbing it," One of the officers spoke up bravely. He didn't even shake in fear.

"Interesting statement there. Now where is the Chaos Emerald your city is currently in possesion of," the man said as he stared at the men intently.

"No we're not gonna give you the Chaos Emerald," another officer said as he looked around at the robots. They outnumbered the officers and they were probably stronger then them too.

"Well what are you going to do about it? Who's gonna help you?" the man said as he motioned the robots to move into a tighter circle around the Soleanna Guards. The Guards didn't bat an eye yet they were screaming for help in their minds.

"I'M here to help!" Brooke yelled. All attention was towards her. Brooke jumped down from the building she was on and started jumping running and attacking all 5 robots. Brooke was a black and green blur until she stopped in front of the man in a robot suit and stared at him.

"Who are you?" the strange man asked. His beloved robots were destroyed by a hedgehog... a girl hedgehog!

"I'm Brooke... Brooke the Hedgehog!" Brooke cried as she started attacking the man and soon had him escaping the city. Brooke panted and looked at the guards as they stared at her in amazement.

"Thank you," one of the guards said as he walked towards Brooke.

"Uh your welcome?" Brooke said as she watched the guard walk towards her ever so slowly.

"We will help you whenever you need us," the guard said as he finally reached her. All the other guards nodded their heads in agreement.

"Uh... thank you?" Brooke said as she started walking away. Brooke stopped however at 10 steps and slowly turned around and started walking back. "Actually I do need some help with an errand I have to do,"

"Oh whats your errand?" the guards asked.

"I'm looking for someone... he's the only one who can help me... him and another 2 hedgehogs... Do you gentlemen know where I can find Sonic The Hedgehog?" Brooke asked.

"Come with us," a guard replied as he started walking away. The rest of the guards followed without hesitation whereas Brooke merely stared at them and followed after thinking hard about it. The guards didn't go very fast and this made Brooke extremely anxious. The guards finally stopped in front of an enormous building and they opened the doors. Brooke was hesitant until what looked like the captain started going inside the building. Brooke followed and the other guards closed the doors behind them. The guard stopped and opened another pair of doors which revealed a large room and there inside stood a girl in a dress. The guard bowed as the girl turned around and Brooke bowed as well not knowing who she was.

"Hello what's wrong?" the girl asked the guard.

"Nothing Your Highness. The doctor paid us a little visit but this young hedgehog here helped us," the guard said pointing to Brooke.

"What is your name?" the girl asked Brooke.

"I'm Brooke... Brooke the Hedgehog," Brooke said with some pride. The girl before her started to smile.

"Oh thank you Brooke for saving the Guards of Soleanna," the girl said as she walked towards Brooke. "My name is Elise by the way."

"I will leave you and Brooke alone Your Highness," the guard said as he suluted both Elise and Brooke. He turned to leave and closed the doors firmly behind him.

"So Brooke what brings you here to Soleanna?" Elise asked as she motioned Brooke to follow her to the large window that was on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm actually here to find someone," Brooke said as she followed Brooke. Since Brooke didn't know Elise that well she would have asked Dr. Robonik for advice on if she was a good person but decided to trust Elise.

"Really? Well since you helped my guards I'll help you find whoever your looking for. Now whats this person's name?" Elise asked happy to be of some assistance to the heroine that saved her guards.

"I'm looking for another hedgehog thats kinda like me. His name is-" Brooke said until BANG! The window they were standing at shattered into billions of pieces and a small robot came and stood in front of Brooke and Elise.

"Dr. Eggman!!" Elise cried. The evil genius smiled and slowly moved the machine towards Elise.

"Why hello princess... I believe you know where a certain Chaos Emerald I need is," The evil genius grinned and behind him was Brooke who was hidden completely by shadows. Elise shook her head making the doctor extremely annoyed. "No? Well princess I'm gonna have to take you to my secret lair so I can force you to give me the Chaos Emerald. Eggman grabbed Elise and was about to walk away when he heard someone shout.

"HEY! Let go of her!" Brooke cried as she stepped out of the shadows.

"It's that iritating hedgehog again!" Eggman said as he dropped Elise and started shooting at Brooke. Brooke ran all over the room dodging Eggman's bullets with no difficulty. Eggman gave up and grabbed Elise and jumped out of the window.

"ELISE!" Brooke screamed. Brooke ran and was suddenly ambushed by Eggman's robots. Not wanting to stop Brooke ran past them and soon caught up with Eggman and Elise. More robots started arriving and Brooke was surronded. All of a sudden a blue tornado hit the robots and they were all destroyed. More robots came when the blue tornado suddenly stopped it was actually a hedgehog... a blue one.

"Yet another irritating hedgehog!" Eggman growled. The blue hedghog laughed and Brooke seized her chance to run and snatch Elise from Eggman. Eggman didn't even notice till Elise was standing next to Brooke 2 seconds later. "I'll be back but mark my words you two hedgehogs haven't seen the last of me!" Eggman left flying in his robot suit and then all was still.

"Thank you... both of you for saving me," Elise smiled as she looked at Sonic and Brooke.

"No problem," Sonic smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"Hey... who are you?" Brooke asked the blue hedgehog.

"Oh hi," Sonic said as he turned to see Brooke. "What's your name?"

"I'm Brooke... Brooke the Hedgehog," Brooke said getting more excited by the minute.

"Hi Brooke. I'm Sonic," Sonic replied.

I finally found you! I haven't even been here that long but I found you!" Brooke cried. One Hedgehog down and two more to go.

**Okay so Brooke FINALLY found Sonic but will he want to help her when she needs him? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLZ!!**


	4. Sonic Decides

**YES! I got a new idea and my writer's block came back for a minute but then it left! And sorry about this chapter being so short!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Elise, or Tails

Chapter 4

"Uh... what do you mean you finally found me?" Sonic asked as Brooke jumped up and down with joy.

"Oh! Sonic's the person you were looking for?" Elise asked. Brooke grinned and continued to dance.

"Yes! I was looking for Sonic and I finally found him!" Brooke finally calmed down and started to relax.

"Um.. ok? Well why were you looking for me?" Sonic asked.

"Oh... uh... its because I need your help to save the world!" Brooke said.

"But the world isn't in any danger," Elise argued. Elise was right though. The world was still and peaceful.

"True... not THIS world. My world however is in danger," Brooke said getting serious.

"Wait what do you mean your world? This is your world isn't it Brooke?" Sonic asked still unsure of where this was going

"Well..." Brooke sighed and started to scratch her head, "This isn't my world. My name is Brooke and I come from an alternet dimension. My world is in grave danger. It's being destroyed by the most evil and powerful hedgehogs ever. The worst part about it though is that I can't stop them. They kill everyone and I can only rescue a small amount of people and most of them get killed anyway. It's just so awful and my trainer Dr. Robotnik has done the most he can to help me and train me but when its only 2 people against 3 powerful hedgehogs that have most of the Chaos Emerald's its hard. The only other human I manged to save from the Darkest Hedgehogs alive is Natalie and I promised her that I'd come back with the people who could help me. And Sonic you are one of those people. Can you help me defeat the darkest hedgehogs alive and bring peace to my world?"

"Sure I'll help you save your world!" Sonic agreed as he gave Brooke a thumbs up, "there's something that I'm wondering though."

"As long as your agreeing to help I'll answer any of your questions!" Brooke said happily. At least she got one of the three hedgehogs that she needed.

"Who are the Darkest Hedghogs? If you do come from an alternet dimension then you can meet the same hedgehogs here and see that they're not that bad," Sonic grinned.

"The... uh... Darkest Hedgehogs? Well... there's 3 and... well they're um..." Brooke stuttered. Brooke didn't think that this was the best time to tell Sonic that he was one of the dark hedgehogs.

"One of them's me isn't it?" Sonic asked. When Brooke didn't answer Sonic sighed and turned around. "Well whatever my alternet side has done you have to know that I would NEVER do anything like that."

"I know... I can tell when you helped me save Elise," Brooke smiled. Brooke looked at her watch and talked to Dr. Eggman.

"Brooke!" The doctor exclaimed, "What do you need? Is something wrong?"

"Actually no. Something went right! I helped save the princess of this world AND I found Sonic! He's willing to help!" Brooke smiled.

"Wait your working for Eggman?!" Sonic also exclaimed but in a shocked way.

"Not the one you know Sonic. This is the alternet side of Dr. Eggman. He's kind and he cares. He's trained me to defeat the Darkest Hedgehogs but its not enough," Brooke explained.

"True's her word. It's an honor to meet you Sonic The Hedgehog," the doctor bowed.

"Same to you doctor," Sonic said. Brooke continued to talk to the doctor for 5 minutes and finally as she finished she faced Elise.

"Good-bye Elise... I hope we meet again," Brooke said as she shook Elise's hand. "So Sonic... you go a place to stay?" Brooke asked as she turned to face Sonic.

"Well I don't have my own place but I have a friend who owns a place that you stay in," Sonic said thinking of Tails.

"Ok lead the way," Brooke said motioning for Sonic to run.

"Well don't you wants me to carry you? I mean I do run pretty fast," Sonic stated the proud fact.

"Well I'm pretty fast too... run and I'll be right there next to you," Brooke said as she stood and waited for Sonic to start running.

"Eh... suit yourself," Sonic said as he started to run towards Tails' workshop somewhat slowly so that Brooke could catch up. Suddenly a green and white blur past Sonic with shocking speed. Sonic, startled, stopped and looked ahead to see Brooke smiling.

"Told you I could run fast," Brooke said. Again she stood motioning Sonic to lead the way. Sonic smiled and ran with Brooke right there next to him. This was gonna be fun.

**YAY! Sonic has agreed to help!! Now Brooke has to go find the other 2. Hope you liked this chapter! More comes in the next one!**


	5. Relaxing

Ok my internet isn't working so I was working on this like most of today. So enjoy my chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, or Tails

Chapter 5

After running for what seemed 3 seconds Sonic and Brooke had arrrived at Tails Workshop. That long day tired Brooke and she slept in the guest room while Sonic stayed outside and watched the sun rise. As soon as it was morning Tails woke up and saw Sonic peacefully sleeping on the tree near the workshop. Soon Brooke also came down and startled Tails. This woke up Sonic who laughed at Tails shocked expression.

"I'm so sorry Tails!" Brooke apologized. Tails was lying down on the floor and still sat shocked.

"Who... who are you?!" Tails asked somewhat out of breath.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Brooke... Brooke The Hedgehog!" Brooke said proudly. Sonic continued to laugh and Tails got up embarassed.

"Brooke why don't you go for a run while I explain everything to Tails?" Sonic suggested as soon as he stopped laughing.

"Ok... sure! Don't worry about me because I'll be back soon!" Brooke said as she ran out the door. Brooke ran slowly enough to take a view of the world around her. All of a sudden she ran into a pink hedgehog.

"OW!!" the pink hedgehog said. She and Brooke had hit each other hard.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Brooke said slightly embarassed.

"Oh its fine," the pink hedgehog said as she dusted herself off.

"I really am sorry... I should have been watching where I was going," Brooke said as she also dusted herself off.

"Oh it's ok I wasn't looking where I was going either... I was kinda looking for someone," the pink hedgehog said, "Oh what's your name?"

"I'm Brooke," Brooke said.

"That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose its very nice to meet you!" Amy said shaking Brooke's hand.

"Um... it's nice to meet you too," Brooke said as she shook Amy's hand.

"Well are you looking for someone? You kinda seemed like you were," Amy asked as she continued to look around.

"Actually I'm going out for a run but I kinda am keeping my eyes peeled for someone," Brooke said as she thought of her promise to Natalie.

"Really? Is it a guy?" Amy smiled as she looked at Brooke.

"Well yeah but I don't-" Brooke said trying to explain.

"It's ok! He's your crush isn't he? Well I'm pursuing someone too!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Well can you help me find him? I'm kinda... new here," Brooke said as she carefully chose her words.

"Ok I'll help you if you help me find who I'm looking for," Amy said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Sure I'll help you find who your looking for... who is it?" Brooke asked uncertain of how long this could take her.

"His name is Sonic and he's the fastest thing alive!" Amy said looking around hoping Sonic was nearby.

"Wait your looking for Sonic?" Brooke couldn't believe her luck, "I know where Sonic is!"

"You do? Where is he?" Amy asked excitedly.

"He's at Tails Workshop," Brooke said. All of a sudden Amy ran to where Brooke came from. Brooke noticed the Amy wasn't as fast as Sonic so she slowed down and caught up with Amy quickly.

"Wow your fast!" Amy said as she saw Brooke catch up to her,

"Thanks!" Brooke said as she continued to run, "Your pretty fast too!"

"Really? Well I have to be fast if I ever wanna catch up to Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. Brooke giggled and looked around hoping that she would see Shadow or Silver. After 5 minutes Brooke and Amy arrived at Tails' Workshop. Sonic was sitting in the shade under a tree with his eyes closed and he looked peaceful... until Amy ran up to him and hugged him.

"AMY! What are you doing here?" Sonic said surprised.

"I came to see you silly!" Amy said as she had continued to hug Sonic tightly.

"Hey is Sonic your boyfriend Amy?" Brooke asked as she giggled at Sonic's useless attempts to try to get Amy off of him.

"Brooke? How do you know Amy?" Sonic asked giving up trying to get Amy off of him.

"I met her when she was running Sonic. She bumped into me and I was looking for you and she told me that you were here," Amy said finally letting go of Sonic.

"Yeah thats what happened... sorry if we scared you Sonic," Brooke apologized.

"It's ok," Sonic laughed.

"Well Brooke a deal's a deal! You helped me find my Sonikku now I'll help you find who your looking for," Amy smiled.

"Thanks! Actually I'm kinda looking for another hedgehog you guys probably know," Brooke gushed thinking about which one she wanted to find first.

"Ok... who is it?" Amy said as she looked at Sonic happily.

"His name's Shadow... Shadow The Hedgehog?" Brooke said finally deciding to go find Shadow first.

"Your looking for Shadow?!" Amy asked. She seemed quiet speechless.

"Yeah do you know where I can find him?" Brooke asked. Sonic wasn't moving and Amy seemed nervous.

"If you have a crush on him-" Amy and Sonic began.

"Oh no! I need his help as well as Sonic's," Brooke said interrupting them.

"Well why do you need his help?" Amy asked. Before Brooke could answer Sonic spoke.

"Well he's usually on missions so he's probably at GUN HQ. You go and I'll stay here and explain to Amy what's going on ok?" Sonic asked

"Um... ok. I'll be back soon with Shadow!" Brooke smiled and ran slowly. Brooke grinned to herself. Shadow was gonna be nearby and she was gonna get him to help!  
After that Silver would be last. Things couldn't get any better!

So is Shadow gonna help her? Can Brooke even find Shadow? You'll see in the next chapters! Review please! 


	6. Finding Shadow

WOW... my next chapter! That was quick wasn't it? YAY! Sorry if this is too short too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Rouge or Eggman

Chapter 6

Brooke ran across the forest and found a huge building that had a sign next to it called GUN HQ. Brooke went inside and found that the place was guarded.

"These guys don't look like they'll understand what I'm here for... they look like Police Officers but somewhat meaner... hm.. Shadow has to be here somewhere. I'd better just make sure not to get caught by the guards OR the cameras!" Brooke thought as she looked over her shoulder. Brooke ran right past the guards not knowing that they knew someone was there.

"Did you just feel a breeze?" one guard asked another.

"I sure did and guess what I saw?" another guard said.

"What did you see?" the first guard asked.

"I saw a blur go right by us!" the second guard replied.

"So someone fast is here... and they know they're not suppose to," the first guard said. He took out a walkie talkie and said "there's an intruder in HQ. An intruder in HQ,"

"Roger that we'll send Shadow The Hedgehog to catch the intruder," someone replied into the walkie talkie.

"Right," the guards said in unsion. They kept their eyes peeled to look for Brooke.

"So where could Shadow be?" Brooke thought running all over the place not encountering many more guards. Brooke was about to stop to make up a better plan when BANG! The wall closest to Brooke had exploded. Brooke was in a hurry and she didn't want to know who made such a bang. The alarms went off and there were people running all over. If the place seemed empty to Brooke before it was chaos now. Brooke sighed and ran to the most quiet place to think of how to find Shadow in the mess... if he was even here.

"HA HA HA!" an all too familiar voice laughed. Brooke turned her head and saw Dr. Eggman's robots battling with a small figure.

"Give up doctor! You can't beat me!" a bat cried as she flew around and pounded on the robots.

"Forgive me Rouge but I think I'm mistaken. Do you actually think that you can stop me?" Eggman laughed yet again.

"I'm not mistaken Eggman. I can defeat you," Rouge replied.

"You can't! There are only 1 of you and 20 of us! Who's going to help you?" Eggman asked. Brooke felt guilty for not helping Rouge but she had to find Shadow and quick. brooke looked at Eggman and Rouge for the last time and started running in the opposite direction. Brooke kept running until she got tackled by a black blur on top of a flight of stairs.

"Gotcha!" the blur said. Brooke and the blur started falling down until they stopped at the bottom. As soon as all was still (except for the noises above) Brooke looked at her tackler who had pinned her down. It was Shadow!

"Shadow?" Brooke asked trying to escape from his grip.

"So intruder why are you here in GUN HQ and how do you know my name?" Shadow asked not letting Brooke go.

"Listen... why I know your name isn't important but I came here to get help," Brooke said finally giving up trying to escape.

"Really? And who do you need help from? Who sent you?" Shadow said pummeling Brooke with questions.

"Oh my gosh! Rouge!" Brooke said suddenly remembering Rouge who was still fighting Eggman's robots. That seemed to be the magic words for Shadow who got off Brooke and ran upstairs. Brooke dusted herself off and also ran up the stairs. As soon as Brooke found Shadow he was surronded by more then 20 of Eggman's robots and Rouge was right there standing tall.

"So what do you think now doctor? Think you can still win?" Rouge teased.

"Oh yes Rouge. I can still win. I have more then just these robots. The rest are outside and waiting for command," Eggman smiled, "So who's going to help you now?"

"I'm here to help!" Brooke cried. Eggman turned his head to see Brooke standing right behind him.

"YOU! IT'S THAT IRRITATING GIRL HEDGEHOG AGAIN! ATTACK!" Eggman said recognizing Brooke immediatly.

"Take a good shot Egghead!" Brooke yelled. The robots had all come to Brooke at once and each started shooting her. Brooke jumped and started jumping on the robots and destroyed most of them while Shadow took care of Eggman. Or he tried to. Eggman left before Shadow could do anything.

"Make my words you little demon! You haven't seen the last of me! This is the last time you'll ruin my scheme!" Eggman shouted. The remaining robots flew out with Eggman.

"Hey is he always like that?" Brooke asked as soon as all the robots that weren't destroyed left.

"Yeah he is," Rouge replied.

"Huh... he said that to me already," Brooke said smiling at the other plan she had foiled.

"Well thank you for helping us. I'm Rouge. What's your name?" Rouge asked.

"I'm-" Brooke began until Shadow used a weapon to shoot a net that tied Brooke to the wall behind her.

"Shadow!" Rouge said, "Why did you do that? She just helped us!"

"Yes but she's also an intruder," Shadow replied to Rouge. He walked slowly to Brooke and stopped wondering who she was.

"Why did you come here?" Shadow asked.

"I already told you that I'm here to get help," Brooke said tugging at the net.

"Who sent you to come here and who do you want help from?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow come on and let her go! She just wants help and Eggman doesn't like her. She can't be all bad," Rouge said to Shadow trying to change his oppinion on Brooke.

"Who sent you here and who do you want help from?" Shadow said repeating his question and ignoring Rouge.

"Why not ask her what her name is instead of asking her pointless questions?" Rouge asked. Seeing Shadow wasn't going to cooperate she decided to ask herself. Rouge walked up to Brooke and asked "What's you name?"

"And answer my questions as well!" Shadow growled.

"Shadow those questions don't matter anymore," Rouge argued.

"Rouge they do matter! This girl is an intruder and we have to know why she's here! We can't have people walking into HQ whenever they want!" Shadow argued back.

"Wow... is this really necissary?" Brooke asked as she looked at Shadow and Rouge in complete wonder.

"Yes it is. Now answer our questions intruder," Shadow said.

"Shadow she has a name. Don't call her intruder!" Rouge snapped.

"Rouge it just so happens that I don't know her name which means I can't call her by her name," Shadow replied not taking his eyes away from Brooke.

"Well you would know if you hadn't attacked her before she answered me," Rouge said remember what had just happened earlier.

"Fine. So answer our questions now whoever you are," Shadow continued.

"My name is Brooke," Brooke said pausing.

"Ok Brooke and who sent you here?" Rouge asked.

"I believe his name is Sonic The Hedgehog," Brooke replied.

"So Sonic sent you?" Rouge asked.

"That he did," Brooke answered, "Sonic said that I could find the help I needed here."

"So who do you want help from?" Rouge asked.

"I need help from Shadow The Hedgehog," Brooke said sighing.

WHOA! How is Shadow gonna react? Is he gonna wanna help Brooke? We'll see in the next Chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Review please! 


	7. Convincing Shadow

My newest chapter! I had some much time because my internet wasn't working to write 4 chapters! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the gang. Sega does

Chapter 7

"You need help... from me?" Shadow asked looking at Brooke.

"Yes I need your help... now can you get me down?" Brooke asked glad that Shadow finally knows that she was looking for him. Shadow lets Brooke down and Brooke smiles.

"Why do you need my help?" Shadow asked seriously.

"Well... its extremely important but I need some fun. Catch me and I'll tell you why I need your help," Brooke said. It looked like Shadow was going to argue but he seemed to change his mind.

"Fine. I'll catch you but this is gonna be quick," Shadow said sighing.

"If you say so. Anyways if you can't catch me, which I think you can't, I'll be at Tail's Workshop," Brooke said getting ready to run.

"Do you have any idea how fast Shadow is?" Rouge asked Brooke. Brooke nodded and turned to the direction in which she would run.

"Ready... set... GO!" Brooke yelled. Brooke ran out of HQ at such speed that Shadow didn't see coming. Brooke ran until she arrived. Once Brooke did arrive she saw Sonic sitting in an extremely high tree and Amy stood at the bottom and she looked slightly annoyed.

"Brooke! Come here! I need help!" Amy shouted motioning Brooke to come over. Brooke ran over to where Amy stood and looked upkst some drin at Sonic's peaceful face.

"What's up Amy?" Brooke asked, "What do you need?"

"I need you to help me bring Sonic down!" Amy whined, "I went to go get a drink and when I came back Sonic was up there!"

"Um... ok," Brooke said as she thought about how to bring Sonic down. Brooke's face lit up and she whispered her plan to Amy. Amy giggled and hid behind the tree. As soon as Amy was well hidden Brooke started her plan. "SONIC!" Brooke shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOUR HELP!!"

"Brooke I'm coming!" Sonic said his eyes suddenly wide open. Sonic jumped from the tree and landed in front of Brooke.

"Oh Sonic there you are," Brooke said acting relieved.

"What's wrong Brooke? What do you ne-" Sonic asked suddenly cut off. Amy had appeared and started hugging Sonic like mad.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. She was holding a tight grip on him so he couldn't go.

"Amy? What? Let go Amy I can't breathe!" Sonic said somewhat muffled. Brooke was giggling and she would have giggled long hadn't she heard Tails.

"Brooke watch out!" Tails shouted. Brooke turned around in time to see Shadow running towards her.Brooke stepped out of his way but he had stopped in front of her.

"Hi Shadow," Brooke said calmly, "I see you finally caught up with me."

"Yeah well you kinda caught me off guard with how fast you ran," Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Hey Shadow! Long time no see!" Sonic said finally getting away from Amy.

"Hello faker..." Shadow replied then he turned to face Brooke, "So what is it that you need my help for?"

"How about I get some drinks?" Amy asked. Everyone nodded and Amy ran happily inside while Tails came out to see what was going on.

"What is it? What's going on?" Tails asked.

"I'm explaining to Shadow why I need his help," Brooke said. Tails, having already heard the story from Sonic, went back inside to help Amy.

"So... explain why you need me," Shadow said watching Brooke intently.

"Well... my name is Brooke as you know and I come from an alternet dimension. It's in danger of being destroyed by evil and I can't defeat it myself. I've tried but I need help from some powerful hedgehogs. I need you to help me save my world before it's completely destroyed," Brooke said skipping the part about Shadow being and evil hedgehog. Shadow looked away and started walking around as if thinking if he should help her.

"And why should I help you?" Shadow asked, "Just because you ask for my help doesn't mean I have to give it to you."

"Shadow you may not want to but I promised a friend that I would come back with some help no matter what. I intend to keep my promise and you aren't gonna be the guy who'll stand in the way of that promise being done" Brooke said and she seemed very menacing.

"Come on Shadow. If people need help why don't we help?" Sonic asked butting into the conversation.

"I don't trust her," Shadow said. Before another word could be said a voice from above said "Well I think you should help her."

"Rouge!" Brooke said happily. Rouge was in a tree and she jumped out to join Brooke, Shadow and Sonic.

"Of course I'm here. I arrived a few moments after Shadow did. I just stayed in the tree the whole time," Rouge said.

"So you think that Shadow should help me?" Brooke asked. If anyone could change Shadow's mind even a little bit then Rouge could.

"Yes he should," Rouge said turning to Shadow, "Shadow your always here willing to save this world... why don't you go help another world thats in complete danger?"

"I don't trust her," Shadow repeated himself.

"Just because she broke into HQ?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah how do we know that she really needs our help?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow if I didn't need your help do you really think that I'd go through all this trouble just to play a stupid prank on you?" Brooke said losing her temper. Shadow was being difficult and Brooke didn't have time for his stubborness.

"How should I know?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow listen I don't care if you don't want to. Think about what I said. I don't have time to argue with you. I need to go find the last person I need before I can go back home," Brooke said. turning towards Sonic she asked "Where can I find Silver?"

"You can't find Silver here because he doesn't exsist yet," Amy said answering Sonic.

"Wait what do you mean Silver doesn't exsist?" Brooke asked while Amy gave everyone drinks while Tail's gave people snacks.

"Silver comes from the future," Shadow growled, "You need a space time rift to get to Silver."

"That sounds easy... does anyone have a chaos emerald?" Brooke asked. Amy's face lit up and she ran back to Tails' Workshop. Within moments Amy returned carrying 2 Chaos Emerald's.

"Will these 2 do?" Amy asked giving them to Brooke. Brooke nodded and handed one to Sonic. Sonic returned a nod.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" Sonic and Brooke said at the same time. All of a sudden a warp hole had opened which was exactly what Brooke needed.

"Thanks Sonic. Amy could you come with me?" Brooke asked turning to Amy.

"Sure I will!" Amy replied her eyes shining with excitement. Brooke nodded and she turned towards the warp hole.

"Shadow... remember what I told you. Think about what I ask," Brooke said before jumping in the warp hole.

"I won't be gone for long Sonic!" Amy said as she jumped in after Brooke. The warp hole disappeared.

"So Shadow... are you thinking about it?" Sonic asked turning to Shadow. The dark hedgehog said nothing as he just merely turned his head and started walking towards a tree.

So now Brooke and Amy are going to the future! YAY! Hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	8. Finding Silver

**Ok so I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy and sorry about it being so short!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the gang

Chapter 8

Brooke came out of the warp hole first with Amy right behind her.

"So... this is your world's future?" Brooke asked looking around.

"Yep!" Amy said cheerfully also looking around. The future was a nice place and it looked peaceful.

"Let's go find Silver!" Brooke said running towards a small town that faintly reminded her of Soleanna. Amy runs after Brooke and finally reaches her when Brooke looks at the guards.

"What are you looking at the guards for Brooke?" Amy asked not seeing any reason to stare at the guards.

"Hm... I'm trying to see if they can help us... they can't," Brooke said walking away.

"Wait!" Amy shouted running after Brooke, "So how are we gonna find Silver?"

"I don't know... he could be anywhere," Brooke replied. Suddenly a child ran up to Brooke.

"Silver! There are bad guys!" the child screeched pointing to the end of the road. Brooke and Amy looked at each other and stared at the kid in puzzlement.

"Listen kid I'm not-" Brooke began.

"SILVER!" someone screamed from behind. Brooke turned around to see a little girl run up to her.

"Ok where are the bad guys?" Brooke said giving up.

"Wait... are you Silver's sister?" the little girl asked.

"No I'm not," Brooke replied.

"Well you look alot like him except your a girl and hes white and blue while your white and green," the little girl pipped up. Brooke just sighed and she ran towards where the bad guys where while leaving Amy to deal with the kids.

"HEY!" a guard shouted grabbing Brooke by her arm.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Brooke shrieked tugging her arm. The guard didn't seem like he was gonna let her go soon. All of a sudden a light purpled colored cat ran by and stopped in front of Brooke and the guard.

"What's going on?" the cat asked the guard. The guard mumbled something that sounded like dangerous impersonator. The cat stared at him and he let go of Brooke and walked away.

"Gee... thanks," Brooke said to the cat.

"Your welcome," the cat replied, "You look like someone I know... what's your name?"

"I'm Brooke... Brooke the Hedgehog," Brooke said proudly.

"Hi Brooke. I'm Blaze," Blaze replied.

"HI!" Amy said as she suddenly ran over. Brooke was shaking her head. She didn't have time for this.

"So... who are you?" Blaze asked Amy.

"I'm Amy Rose. What's your name?" Amy replied.

"I'm Blaze," Blaze said proudly.

"Blaze? I was wondering... do you know a hedgehog named Silver?" Brooke asked looking around for the hedgehog.

"Actually yes I do! I'm looking for him right now actually. Thats why I stopped to see if you were him because you kinda look like him," Blaze explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Amy asked.

"No but I think he's-" Blaze said being interrupted with a BANG! "downtown." Blaze finished lamely. Brooke, Blaze, and Amy turned around and looked towards to see what had caused the bang. The cause of such a sound was a bunch robots destroying homes.

"STOP!" Amy shouted. Amy took out her hammer and ran towards the robots. The robots seemed to stare at her while Amy attacked them quickly. Blaze looked at Amy in amazment.

"AMY LOOK OUT!" Brooke shouted. Amy turned around to see a giant robot grab her.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Amy shouted. Brooke ran towards Amy to save her but stopped when she saw a the robot turn a light blue. All of a sudden the robot was destroyed and Amy fell to the floor. Brooke looked around to find who helped Amy when Blaze ran past Brooke and helped Amy up.

"Thank you..." Amy said to Blaze as she stood.

"Don't thank me thank Silver. He's the one who saved you," Blaze said looking up. Slowly a white hedgehog came floating down from the sky.

"Thanks Silver!" Amy said as she ran to Silver and hugged him.

"Your welcome Amy," Silver said struggling to breathe. Brooke stared at Silver and understood why the kids from earlier had confused her with Silver. The only really thing they shared was they were the same color... kinda.

"Oh Silver someone's been looking for you," Blaze said.

"Really? Who?" Silver asked.

"She's right behind you," Blaze said pointing to Brooke. Silver turned around and saw Brooke.

"Hi..." Brooke said shyly.

"Hi I'm Silver," Silver said moving towards Brooke.

"I'm... I'm... uh... Brooke," Brooke said lamely. She was blushing very much.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke," Silver said smiling, "So why are you looking for me?"

"I need you help," Brooke said not able to move.

"Help with what?" Silver asked still somewhat confused.

"Thats... I FOUND YOU!!" Brooke said forgetting that he was watching her.

**Wow even Brooke gets embarassed in front of her crush! Reveiw please!**


End file.
